Tenir bon
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- Sheppard est blessé, et la salle de la Porte se verrouille.


Titre : Tenir bon  
Titre original : Hanging by a Moment  
Auteur : obsessed1  
Traductrice : Nao, alias SuperMiss

OoOoO

Teyla avait composé l'adresse d'Atlantis et ils se tenaient pas loin de la Porte, attendant d'avoir le feu vert de la salle de contrôle pour revenir, quand Sheppard sentit quelque chose s'abattre dans son dos.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était. La sensation était vraiment bizarre. C'était comme si tout l'air avait été expulsé de ses poumons, pendant une minute. Comme plonger dans de l'eau glacée.

« Eh bien, c'était absolument dépourvu d'intérêt, » disait Mckay. « Si j'avais envie de contempler le vide, je me serais fait rétrécir pour sauter dans l'oreille d'un de mes larbins pour voir le néant qu'ils appellent leur cerveau ! »

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ronon poussa un soupir. « C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on vienne ici. »

Sheppard tenta d'atteindre son dos et resta planté sur place, hébété, alors que McKay lança un regard noir à Ronon. « Je pensais qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose ici.

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que la base de données n'indiquait rien.

– C'était le cas, mais je me suis dit que les Anciens se montraient souvent sournois et qu'en ne mentionnant pas qu'il y avait quelque chose ici, ils suggéraient qu'il y avait en fait quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on trouve.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils... »

Sheppard eut une absence et n'entendit pas la réponse de Ronon. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et elle était couverte de sang. « Les gars ? » Il s'appuya contre le DHD et cligna des yeux alors que la tête lui tournait.

« John ? » demanda Teyla.

Il avait mal au dos.

« Sheppard ? »

Il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et il réalisa que c'était Ronon. « Sheppard ? » et puis il dut voir quelque chose dans les arbres, parce que soudain il braquait son arme dans cette direction et que Teyla était derrière lui, son propre pistolet relevé.

La douleur était diffuse à présent et il sentait de la chaleur. Il avait l'impression que son dos était en feu. Il n'avait pas réalisé, mais ses deux mains étaient fermement agrippées au DHD, ses jambes tremblant de manière incontrôlable alors qu'il tentait de conserver son équilibre. Il toucha de nouveau son dos et ses doigts rencontrèrent encore une fois une zone humide.

« Sheppard ? »

McKay le regardait avec de grands yeux paniqués et Ronon tirait sur quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce... » et ce fut tout, il tombait par terre et son univers se rétrécissait pour ne plus contenir que la douleur insoutenable.

OoOoO

Au moment même où il reconnut le plafond de la salle de la Porte, on le fit rouler sur le ventre et quelqu'un se mit à lui appuyer fortement dans le dos. Ça faisait un mal de chien et il lui en fit part.

« Fais pas l'enfant ! »

Il sourit. Ronon. « On m'a tiré... dans le dos. »

Merde, parler était douloureux. En y réfléchissait, tout était douloureux et on aurait dit que des alarmes et des sirènes retentissaient dans sa tête. _Attention ! Vous allez mourir !_

« Sheppard. Ouvre les yeux ! »

Et à ce moment-là il réalisa que ce n'était pas dans sa tête. C'était tout autour de lui. Il sentait les vibrations dans le sol alors que les volets descendaient. Les lumières s'éteignirent quelques instants après et ils furent plongés dans les ténèbres. Quelques lampes torches trouèrent instantanément l'obscurité. Des bruits de pieds, on traversait hâtivement la pièce, des voix lointaines qui posaient des questions, la sécurité des armes que l'on levait. Il y avait tellement de bruit et de mouvement que ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il essaya de se redresser en s'appuyant par terre, mais Ronon pressa ses épaules contre le sol.

« Reste tranquille, vieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, et il parvint à détourner la tête de la lumière de la Porte toujours scintillante pour la diriger vers les escaliers de la salle de la Porte. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Teyla apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle toucha sa main tendue et la serra. « Nous n'avons plus de courant. Rien ne marche à part la Porte.

– J'ai entendu... » Il essaya de nouveau de bouger.

« Je t'en prie, John. Reste tranquille.

– Est-ce que la Cité s'est verrouillée ? »

Teyla lançait des regards inquiets à Ronon et Sheppard comprit. « On est enfermés ici. » Il posa son front contre le sol froid. L'équipe médicale n'allait pas pouvoir arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Rodney fait tout ce qu'il peut, » le rassura Teyla.

– Il va trouver ce qui se passe, » renchérit Ronon.

– Reste juste avec nous. »

Elle lâcha sa main et grimpa à toute allure les marches jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et de là où il gisait il ne la voyait plus, ni elle ni personne d'autre en fait. Il tourna la tête de nouveau vers la Porte. La Porte qui aurait dû se refermer depuis le temps.

Ronon appuya plus fort dans son dos et il eut l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale allait se rompre sous la pression.

« C'est moche ?

– Tu vas t'en tirer.

– Arrête... de mentir.

– Tu as un trou dans le dos. La balle est pas ressortie. »

Sheppard remua les orteils – au moins il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Il bougea le bras pour atteindre son dos, mais Ronon l'arrêta et repoussa son bras vers l'avant. Il apprendrait plus tard que Ronon avait fait ça pour empêcher sa main de rencontrer la mare de sang qui s'étendait rapidement alentours.

« J'savais... que cette journée... allait être... naze, » grogna-t-il. « Me suis cogné le pied... ce matin et... y avait plus d'eau chaude.

– Je savais pas que tu étais superstitieux.

– Et ils avaient plus... de flocons... d'avoine pour le petit déj.

– On croirait entendre McKay. »

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ronon fouilla dans sa poche de devant et en sortit d'autres bandages militaires. C'était pas bon signe.

« Pourquoi la Porte est toujours active ? »

Ronon appuya encore. « J'en sais rien.

– Ils devraient... lever...

– On a essayé. Marche pas. »

Sheppard hocha la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, inspiration...

Au moins les alarmes s'étaient arrêtées.

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, inspiration

Alors c'est comme ça que ça finit ?

« Tu vas pas mourir.

– J'avais pas réalisé... que j'avais dit ça... tout haut.

– Tu l'as pas dit. Je te connais.

– On dirait que j'ai pas... trop le choix pour le moment.

– On a toujours le choix.

– Chuis un peu en train de me vider de mon sang là.

– Pas si je peux y faire quoi que ce soit.

– Ouais. J'en doute pas. D'accord, » dit-il. « Je choisis de ne pas mourir... aujourd'hui. »

Woolsey s'agenouilla devant lui. « Colonel, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. Lorne essaye de se frayer un passage avec un chalumeau jusqu'à la salle de la Porte en ce moment-même. Tenez bon. »

Tenir bon. Facile.

« McKay a déjà... trouvé ce qui se passe ?

– Malheureusement, non. » Woolsey ne savait pas masquer ses émotions, contrairement à son équipe. La panique, l'inquiétude, on pouvait tout lire sur son visage.

« Il perd... la main.

– Ne le laisse pas entendre que tu dis ça, » dit Ronon. « La prochaine fois t'auras plus d'eau chaude pendant une semaine.

– Oh, alors c'était... McKay, » Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout s'éclairait à présent.

Woolsey le regardait fixement.

« Il faut que vous m'éloignez... de la Porte et que vous établissiez un... » Il s'interrompit et cligna des yeux pour dissiper les ténèbres qui gagnaient du terrain à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

« Il veut que vous établissiez un périmètre de sécurité autour de la Porte. On est sans défenses, » finit Ronon à sa place.

– Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Sheppard crut qu'il parlait de la mesure de sécurité, mais il réalisa ensuite qu'ils parlaient du fait de le déplacer. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et ça allait être très douloureux, mais ils constituaient une cible facile en ce moment.

« D'accord, » Woolsey rassembla quelques soldats pour les aider, tous munis de lampes torches et à "trois" ils le soulevèrent et Sheppard hurla des insanités jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient emmené à côté de l'escalier.

Il s'évanouit à ce moment-là.

OoOoO

Sheppard se réveilla de nouveau alors que Ronon lui retirait sa veste. « Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Une douleur atroce l'interrompit en pleine phrase et il jura d'une voix forte dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. « Qu'est-ce... que c'était que ça ? » dit-il en haletant quand on le fit s'asseoir contre le mur.

Ronon lui pressa l'épaule. « Reste avec moi, Sheppard. »

Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. En fait, il y avait du sang partout. Mon Dieu, il était en train de se vider de son sang...

« Fallait que j'arrête l'hémorragie. » Il leva un peu de gaze. « J'ai bouché le trou pour le moment. »

Sheppard changea de position mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir grand chose. Tout son corps semblait s'être endormi et même ses jambes lui semblaient engourdies. Il remua de nouveau les orteils juste pour s'assurer qu'il y arrivait toujours.

Il y avait des gens qui passaient dans les parages ; des voix lui parvenaient et des soldats se mettaient en position devant la Porte. Il y avait quelques corps étendus devant la Porte des Etoiles, immobiles.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Il tendit le bras et pointa du doigt, n'ayant plus la force de parler à cet instant. Il détestait se sentir inutile.

« Ils ont envoyé des gens depuis l'autre côté, » lui dit Ronon. « On attend la prochaine vague. »

Sheppard hocha la tête et tendit la main pour attraper son P-90. Sa coordination était mauvaise, si bien que Ronon saisit l'arme à terre et la lui mit dans les mains, et il la fit reposer contre son genou. « On est arrivés à remettre le courant ? »

Ronon secoua la tête.

Teyla apparut derrière lui et lui tapota le bras. « Rodney fait tout ce qu'il peut, mais il n'y a pas de courant. » Elle échangea un regard avec Ronon.

« Et pour Lorne ? Est-ce qu'il a passé cette porte ?

– Ces portes n'ont pas été construites pour être cassées si facilement.

– J'imagine.

– Mais ils essayent. »

Sheppard hocha la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter les joues et lui relever la tête.

« Chuis toujours là, » dit-il, se forçant à rouvrir les yeux.

Ronon ne le lâcha pas. « Bats-toi, Sheppard. Tu vas pas mourir comme ça.

– Je me bats, » lui dit Sheppard. « Juste fatigué.

– Je sais que tu es fatigué, John, mais on va trouver ce qui se passe. »

Il n'était pas certain qu'ils y arriveraient. Il saignait abondamment. Ronon avait peut être tenté de ralentir l'hémorragie, mais son dos était trempé et il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Si la perte de sang ne le tuait pas, l'état de choc s'en chargerait. Bon sang, il était gelé.

« Je vais pas... mourir, » dit Sheppard. « Il faut que je me venge pour ce que... McKay m'a fait avec le coup de la douche.

– Quel coup de la douche ? » demanda Teyla.

– McKay a coupé l'eau chaude de ses quartiers. »

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que c'est à propos de... »

Ronon fit un grand sourire et Sheppard ne comprit pas pourquoi.

La silhouette d'un homme apparut par la Porte des Etoiles et chaque soldat se mit à lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre. Sheppard pressa la détente de sa propre arme, ajoutant à la puissance de feu pour se sentir utile, mais il n'atteignit personne. En fait, ses balles perdues était un danger pour ses propres hommes. Avant même qu'il n'en ait pris conscience, il avait laissé tomber l'arme.

« John ! » Teyla lui agrippa le bras et le secoua. « Reste avec nous ! »

OoOoO

Il n'arrêtait pas d'alterner entre conscience et inconscience. C'était perturbant. Une minute il était redressé et assis, parlant à ses coéquipiers, et la minute suivante il était de nouveau sur le dos, en train de contempler le plafond avec les jambes relevées. Dans cette position, il voyait la terrasse qui dominait la salle au-dessus de lui et les visages inquiets qui scrutaient la scène d'en haut, par-dessus la rambarde. Il repéra McKay, qui faisait les cent pas, agitant les mains dans les airs.

Il entendait Ronon quelque part derrière lui. Il élevait la voix. Il était en colère.

« Dites-nous ce qu'il faut qu'on sache ! »

Sheppard essaya de tourner la tête, mais tout ce qu'il put discerner c'était des soldats blottis les uns contre les autres et quelqu'un étendu sur le sol.

« Si vous me le dites pas, vous allez finir comme lui. »

On entendit le claquement de la chair qui heurtait la chair et puis quelqu'un se mit à tousser et à cracher.

« Comment on arrête ça ?

– Vous pouvez pas ! » cria l'étranger. « L'appareil se loge en profondeur et il émet un signal pour que les équipes de pillage viennent ici. Tant que l'appareil ne sera pas retiré, l'anneau ancestral restera ouvert et votre peuple finira par succomber à notre assaut. Nos hommes sont nombreux. Tous sont prêts à mourir.

– Et pour cette histoire des trente-huit minutes ? » demanda Ronon.

– La porte restera ouverte indéfiniment. »

Il y eut un autre bruit. Des gens qui parlaient à voix basse. Le son reconnaissable entre mille d'une sécurité qu'on retire, suivit par celui de coups de feu et d'un corps qui tombe par terre.

« John. » Teyla avait la main sur sa joue.

– Ils tirent... » il voulait continuer sa phrase, mais Teyla avait l'air si inquiète.

– John, reste avec nous. »

Il voulait rester. Il voulait vraiment.

OoOoO

Il était allongé sur le bureau de Woolsey. Ils l'avaient déplacé. Quand et comment, il n'en savait rien. Il grogna et il se mit à claquer des dents. Il était gelé. L'état de choc allait le tuer. Il se concentra pour prendre de profondes inspirations et pour écouter les bruits autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça.

« Tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager de faire ça, » entendit-il Teyla dire et sa voix tremblait.

– C'est la seule solution.

– Je refuse de le croire ! » rétorqua Teyla.

– Si ça continue à émettre son signal, la Porte ne se fermera pas et plus de gens vont traverser. On a déjà perdu deux hommes.

– Mais tu sais ce que ça implique ? » demanda McKay à Ronon d'un ton cassant. « On n'a pas le matériel nécessaire ici.

– On a un kit d'urgence, » suggéra une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

– Ya des anesthésiques là-dedans ? De la morphine ? Hum ? » fit McKay. « On peut même pas garantir que ça va marcher.

– Ça va marcher.

– Il a très bien pu te mentir !

– McKay, il avait un pistolet pointé sur la tête. Il ne mentait pas.

– Ça va le tuer. Il va tomber en état de choc et mourir avant que tu parviennes à extraire cette balle !

– Sheppard voudrait que je le fasse, » dit Ronon. « Et tu le sais tout comme moi.

– Bien sûr qu'il le voudrait ! » lui dit McKay. « Il a le complexe du héros. Si on lui disait que sauter d'un pont produirait un EPPZ comme par magie, il le ferait.

– Il y a sûrement une autre solution, » intervint Woolsey.

– Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, Ronon, » le supplia Teyla. « Attends au moins que le major Lorne ait...

– Il met trop longtemps ! » La voix de Ronon se rapprochait. « Tu sais qu'il va mourir si on attend plus longtemps. Il a perdu trop de sang.

– Ça on le sait. Y en a sur tout le sol de la salle de la Porte ! » et McKay avait l'air contrarié.

– Je vais le faire. Soit vous m'aidez, soit...

– Soit quoi ? Tu vas le faire quand même ?

– McKay !

– Est-ce que quelqu'un... compte me demander mon avis ? » dit Sheppard en direction du plafond.

Plusieurs visages inquiets apparurent au-dessus du sien.

« John, depuis quand est-ce que tu es réveillé ?

– Assez longtemps, Teyla, » dit-il. « Ce truc, avec lequel on m'a tiré dessus, c'est ça qui cause tout ça ? »

Ronon donna un coup de coude à McKay, qui se tenait là avec une expression choquée. « Euh, oui, John. »

Il l'appelait John. Ils étaient dans la merde.

« Ce sont des pilleurs. Ils tirent sur les gens avant qu'ils passent la Porte, de manière à ce que la balle ou l'appareil ou je sais pas quoi se loge dans leur victime et parce que la plupart des gens n'abandonnent pas leurs mo... » Il secoua la tête. « ... blessés derrière eux, cela signifie que l'appareil est emporté vers la planète d'où ils viennent. Il émet un signal pour empêcher la Porte de se refermer et pour couper tous les équipements, et ils pillent l'endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

– Et la seule façon de s'en débarrasser, c'est de... » Sheppard s'interrompit. Il comprenait parfaitement. « Allez-y, faites-le. »

Ronon hocha la tête. « Je savais que tu comprendrais.

– On a perdu qui ? »

Ils n'eurent pas l'air de comprendre.

« Les soldats. On a perdu qui ?

– Abarah et Conitelli, » répondit Teyla. « Ils te protégeaient. »

Sheppard ferma les yeux. C'était des hommes bien.

« Colonel, j'espère que vous comprenez que nous n'avons pas d'autre option. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de subir d'autres d'attaques et...

– C'est bon, Woolsey. J'ai saisi. » Sheppard déglutit avec difficulté. « Sortez-le.

– Dès qu'on aura l'appareil, on le détruira et on fera venir le Doc Keller ici, » dit Ronon.

Sheppard leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Juste, fais vite, mon vieux.

– Aidez-moi à le retourner, » dit Ronon et des mains lui agrippèrent les jambes et les épaules pour le retourner.

On lui remonta le t-shirt jusqu'aux omoplates et Sheppard grogna quand on retira la gaze qui avait été enfoncée dans la plaie. Il sentit le sang couler instantanément le long de ses flancs.

« Ça va faire mal, » marmonna Sheppard.

Ronon apparut à ses côtés et se pencha tout près. « Tu veux que je te tire dessus pour t'assommer ? »

Sheppard secoua la tête. « Non. Je pourrais ne pas me réveiller. »

Ils s'affairèrent tous autour de lui. Woolsey avait une mallette médicale à côté de lui qui ne contenait sûrement qu'un équipement très basique. Ronon enfilait des gants en latex, tout comme Teyla et la porte du bureau était fermée.

Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Le bureau avait des fenêtres vitrées. Tout le monde pouvait le voir étendu là.

« Je vais faire aussi vite que possible, » dit Ronon, en levant ce qui ressemblait à une paire de pinces.

Sheppard se prépara mentalement.

« Désolé pour ça, » dit Ronon.

– A-attends ! » fit Sheppard d'un ton sec. « Si ça marche pas et que...

– La ferme, Sheppard. Tu vas t'en tirer.

– Mais si ça marche pas et que je ... » Il s'humecta les lèvres. « Ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

– Ça va marcher. »

Sheppard était sur le point de répondre, il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais toute pensée rationnelle lui échappa quand Ronon commença à explorer la plaie dans son dos.

Une douleur monstrueuse. Ni plus ni moins.

Il criait et il essayait de se soulever de la table. Des mains le plaquait sur place et on lui disait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Son dos avait l'air d'être en feu. Il s'était déjà cassé une jambe et il avait eu les os déplacés, mais ce n'était pas du tout comparable. On aurait dit que chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de son corps était en feu.

« Tirrrmoidssssuuus, » parvint-il à prononcer.

Il cria et jura de plus belle et puis il sentit le grésillement réconfortant et la brûlure d'un tir de stunner.

OoOoO

Quand Sheppard rouvrit les yeux il était à l'infirmerie. Il était allongé sur le ventre et il avait un peu l'impression de flotter. Un flottement agréable. Un flottement qui disait, tu es sous morphine.

« Ça a marché alors ? » dit-il, à personne en particulier.

– Bien sûr que ça a marché, » dit McKay derrière lui.

Sheppard tourna la tête pour le voir. « Je suis pas mort alors ?

– C'était pas loin, » lui dit Ronon et Sheppard n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était assis là ou que Teyla était endormie sur le lit d'à côté.

« Est-ce que je...

– Tu peux encore marcher. »

Sheppard ferma les yeux et remercia les dieux qui veillaient sur lui, quels qu'ils soient.

« Quelques centimètres sur le côté et ça serait pas le cas.

– C'est ce que je pensais, » dit-il.

– Nous aussi.

– Nous savions que tu allais t'en sortir, John, » dit Teyla, en se redressant dans le lit. « Nous savions que tu allais t'accrocher.

– Il le fallait, » lui dit Sheppard.

Un silence confortable s'établit entre eux et il ne put résister.

« Il le fallait, pour me venger de McKay, qui a failli me faire mourir de froid ce matin. »

La chaise de McKay racla soudain par terre et il eut l'air incrédule. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

– Démasqué ! » le taquina Ronon.

– Enfin, tu le méritais, » fit McKay d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu as dit qu'Atlantis irait parfaitement bien sans moi et j'ai pensé que j'allais te montrer à quel point c'est facile de, disons, éteindre un truc qui devrait être allumé.

– J'ai dit qu'Atlantis ne serait pas la même sans toi, » corrigea Sheppard avec un soupir.

– Oh, à bon ?

– Oui, espèce d'idiot !

– Oh, » McKay eut l'air embarrassé. « Eh bien, merci et je m'excuse.

– Et puis, techniquement c'est Ronon qui a sauvé la situation. T'as pas vraiment fait grand chose aujourd'hui si je me souviens bien.

– Oh parce que toi tu as vachement aidé en apportant ici la chose qui a affecté la Cité et ensuite, dans _mon_ souvenir, tu es juste resté assis là pendant que certains d'entre nous travaillaient !

– J'avais besoin de repos, » corrigea Sheppard.

– Nous devrions te laisser dormir, » dit Teyla. « Ça a été une longue journée.

– Ouais.» Sheppard essaya de trouver une position plus confortable. « Il faut que je reprenne des forces pour botter le cul de McKay ! »

McKay fit racler sa chaise par terre et leva les yeux au ciel. « T'es vraiment un gosse. »

Teyla lui dit bonne nuit et poussa McKay hors de l'infirmerie. Ronon s'attarda derrière pendant une minute avant de rasseoir sans dire un mot.

« Je suis pas bon pour...

– Moi non plus.

– Merci, Ronon. »

Ronon s'installa dans la chaise de McKay et posa ses pieds sur le rebord du lit.

« T'es pas obligé de rester.

– Je sais. »

Sheppard ferma les yeux et Ronon s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu sais, et tu ne m'as jamais entendu dire ça, » prévint-il. « Atlantis ne serait pas la même sans toi non plus. Chuis content que tu te sois accroché. »

Sheppard sourit. « Ouais, moi aussi. »

**Fin**


End file.
